


You Don't Want To Let Me Speak

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Hajime is attracted to Nagito and gags him so he can ride his dick without hearing about hope. (dubcon and angsty smut)





	You Don't Want To Let Me Speak

“Heh, Hajime,” Nagito grinned shakily up at him, his thin frame trembling on the bed below him, “There’s so much hope in sex, you know? Like, you feel good, you get to feel like somebody cares about you, even if you’re just doing it with worthl-” 

Hajime cut him off with a kiss, reaching over to the nightstand to feel for the bandanna he generally used to gag him. He was attracted to Nagito and he’d accepted that, although he did find it a bit strange, but the biggest turn off in the world was when he started rambling about hope. Unless it was when he started rambling about how good it felt when Izuru shot him. That also made him feel guilty, though he couldn’t really remember it, and wasn’t sure he was exactly responsible. 

He heard a mechanical whir and suddenly the bandanna was in his line of sight, clutched in Nagito’s robotic hand. He pulled away with a smile, of course he’d noticed the pattern. For all his craziness, Nagito was actually quite bright. 

“You want to gag me again, right Hajime?” Nagito smiled placidly, lifting his head off the pillow so that he could more easily tie it in back. “I’m sorry I annoyed you so much that you don’t want to let me speak.” 

Hajime felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach as he took the fabric from him, wrapping it around his head the middle in Nagito’s willing mouth. “It’s not like that, Nagito!” Hajime objected. Was it? “You just look really hot like this!” he knew he sounded defensive, but he also knew that Nagito wouldn’t call him out on it. Well, Izuru knew. He guessed. He tied it tightly. 

Nagito smiled behind the gag, calm and quiet. He was still fully erect and Hajime took that as enough evidence of him being happy with the situation. He picked up the lube from the table and started spreading it on Nagito’s cock. Looking down his body was a bit unsettling, though not quite as much as his face, which screamed “use me” with every expression. Nagito was thinner now, out of the simulation. And he had a lot more scars, not that Hajime necessarily would have seen certain ones anyway. The most notable were deep, angry, ragged slices in both thighs. An unfortunate run in with Genocider Sho in Towa City, he’d explained, with a characteristic apology for being disturbing. Many of them had scars, self inflicted and otherwise, but Hajime didn’t have to see most of them. 

Hajime looked back at Nagito for the expected nod. He wanted to have his consent, at least ostensibly. He wasn’t really sure it was responsible to do this with Nagito, not with how he felt about himself, he wasn’t sure he’d say no even if he wanted to. Nagito had never said no. Hajime had actually asked for some more disturbing stuff to test to see if he’d refuse, but he couldn’t tell if he just actually would be interested, or if he refused to refuse. He’d made excuses and backed out each time, in case it was the latter. 

Once Nagito nodded with a smile, Hajime straddled him, sliding down his cock. They did this a lot. Nagito didn’t have the stamina to fuck him properly and Hajime didn’t mind to ride him instead. The stretch and slight burn was familiar. He gave himself a minute to adjust, then started bouncing up and down. He was stronger now than when they’d started and he could see the beginnings of more muscle definition in his thighs. He hoped no one else noticed, he didn’t want to have to lie about working out. 

He bounced on Nagito’s dick, moaning softly and gasping. He kept his eyes level, looking at the wall in front of him, not down at Nagito. Knowing him, he was probably crying again, happy to be touched. Or watching him with so much reverence that it bordered on the religious. He rocked forward, grinding down against him to get more prostate stimulation, crying out louder as soon as the slightly electric feeling came. He kept up at that angle, getting closer and closer. 

He jumped slightly when Nagito’s flesh hand closed around his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. A side effect of not looking at his face was not knowing when he would move. Nagito seemed to take the gag as a prompt to be mostly silent, moans and gasps included, but Hajime didn’t know how to tell him not to that wouldn’t just confirm that he couldn’t stand to hear him talk. He looked down at Nagito’s hand, squeezing and fondling his dick, as enthusiastically as possible. It looked good that way. 

He came suddenly with a low moan and watched his cum splash over Nagito’s stomach. He slid him out of his ass and laid down next to him to relax. He’d be happy to finish him off too, but that was one area where Nagito had expressed a small preference. 

Nagito dipped his robotic fingers in Hajime’s cum and spread it down to his penis, then started jacking off, so quickly that Hajime was sure it must be painful. All he’d said on that matter was that he liked to feel the “evidence of his talent” against him that way. Hajime hadn’t felt like asking more questions after that. 

Nagito came silently, holding his breath to prevent a single sound, then offered Hajime a watery smile, gesturing to the gag. Hajime obligingly reached to remove it. 

“Thanks,” Nagito’s voice was breathless and tired, “That was amazing.”

Hajime nodded, looking around for his clothes.


End file.
